A Spell gone wrong
by Abby254
Summary: Wally and Angel found their dad's spell book while cleaning the attic. Wally said a spell that accidentally turned his friends into babies. Now him, Tails, Angel, Cream and Chip have to find a way to reverse the spell while caring for their regressed friends.


In Wally's mansion on a rainy evening, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Cream, Vanilla, Blaze, Sally, who was holding Nicole's hand held device, Tikal, Rotor, Bunnie and Antoine were in the living room, while Wally and his adopted kid sister, Angel the Rabbit, were up in the attic.

Angel was looking through some things her adopted and Wally's biological father, Merlin Prower, had. "Wow, Wally! Daddy has a lot of things up here!" Angel exclaimed in awe as she was looking through the chest.

"Yeah! Too bad he couldn't stay with us much. He's always going somewhere on Mobius. Good thing he let us keep the house! Especially if we have a lot of company." Wally explained to her.

She nodded with him and giggled. "That's for sure!" She added and gasp as she saw something at the bottom of the chest, that she was going through of.

"Whoa, Wally! Look at this!" Angel exclaimed in excitement as she pulled out a big book from the chest.

"Hey! That must be dad's big book of his most powerful spells!" Wally exclaimed as he looked at the book with letter M in the middle of it and he blew the dust off of and the dust went into Angel's nose and she sneezed.

"Whoop! Sorry, sis!" Wally said to her as he chuckled nervously. Angel giggles at this. "That's fine, Wally!" She responded with a giggle.

* * *

Later on that night, it was still raining outside and Wally and Angel were sharing their room with their cousin, Tails and their friend, Cream. Wally was sitting at his desk with the table lamp on and was looking at Merlin's Magic book.

Tails was sitting on his top bunk bed, tinkering with his pet robo-dog, T-pup. Cream was sitting on the top bunk bed and petting her Chao friend, Cheese. Angel was sitting on the bunk bed below Cream and was reading a book with Chip, sleeping on her belly.

"Cool! I didn't even know that most of these spells even exist." Wally exclaimed in awe as he was looking through the book.

"Well, Uncle Merlin is the greatest wizard in all of Mobius, Wally." Tails explained to his older cousin.

"Yeah!" Angel agreeded as she put her book mark on the page she was on and closed it.

"I know, I know. But this is amazing, though! Can you 4 imagine what kind of magic spells I can use?" Wally asked as he turned his chair to face them.

They shrugged in response. Then, they saw the door opened up, revealing Sally with Bunnie, Vanilla, Sonic and Amy. "Hey, guys!" Tails said to them as he saw them while finishing fixing up T-pup.

Sally chuckles as she shook her head and looked at the young ones.

"You 4 are supposed to be in bed already." She said as she looked at them as Chip opened his eyes slowly and yawned.

"Aww! Now? It's only 8:30." Angel explained as she held Chip in her hand.

"Now, now, Angel dear. We all need our sleep, which includes y'all as well." Vanilla pointed out as she tucked her daughter, Cream and her Chao, Cheese in bed.

"Sonic. Do we have to?" Tails asked as the blue hedgehog tuck him in his bed. Sonic giggles as he finished up.

"You sure do, little buddy." Sonic responded to him.

"No fair! Why should we go to bed and not y'all?" Angel asked as Bunnie tucked her in and Chip crawled on Angel's belly underneath the covers and stook his head out.

He yawned and fell back to sleep as he layed his head on her chest. Bunnie giggles at this.

"Well sugar Angel, we're older than y'all. You 4 are still young." Bunnie responded to her.

"Well, we've helped y'all deafeat Eggman and his goons over a million times and we're young! So, why can't we stay up with the rest of y'all?" Wally asked as he closed the book and went to his bed below Tails.

"Y'all are still kids, Wally! Even if y'all do help us defeat Eggman." Amy stated as Sally tucked him in.

"Well, you were a kid too, Amy! But thanks to that ring, you turned into a 12 year old!" Wally pointed out to her.

Amy giggles at this as she nodded. "I know, Wally. But because I did it, doesn't mean y'all are." Amy explained to them.

"Just get some rest, kids. See y'all in the morning." Sally said to them as she, Bunnie, Sonic, Amy and Vanilla left the room and closed the door.

"Geez! I wish we were older so we can stay up with our friends." Tails said to them.

"Yeah, me too." Cream agreed as well. "Me, three." Angel said as well.

"Yeah and not have to worry about going to bed." Wally said with an annoyed voice.

"Maybe I can create an aging machine and it'll make us older!" Tails suggested to them. The other 3 shook their heads at his suggestion.

"No!" They said at once.

"What? Why?" Tails asked curiously.

"No offense, cousin. But your inventions tend to... Go wrong." Angel put it gently as she held Chipclose to her.

"Oh. Right." Tails said sadly. Then, Wally thought of something and he got out of bed, ran over to the desk, turn on the lamp and opened the book up.

"Maybe there's a spell in here that can make us older." Wally said as he looked through the book. The other 3 joined him and Chip woke up and landed on Angel's head as Wally looking through the book.

"Well, I don't see any spells that will make us older." Wally said to them.

"Maybe, make our friends agree to let us stay up with them?" Angel suggested.

"Sure! Let me see if there's a Persuasion Spell in dad's book." Wally responded to her.

"Wait, this is Uncle Merlin's Magic Book?" Tails asked curiously.

"Yep! Me and Angel found it while we were cleaning up the attic. I couldn't stop looking at it all day." Wally responded with an explanation.

"Yeah. He sure did." Angel responded to him.

"B-but, wouldn't this be wrong?" Cream asked with a worried voice.

"Not really. Now, let's see what spell it is." Wally said as he continued to look through the magic book.

"Hey, about this one?" Tails asked as he pointed to something at the book. It was a spell and something fell out of the book and landed near Angel's feet.

"Hmm? What's this thing?" Angel asked as she picked up the item and it was a blue crystal like necklace.

"Wow. It's some kind of crystal. Better not let Rouge know, see or hear about it." Tails said with a giggle.

"Is it part of that spell, Wally?" Angel asked curiously.

"Looks like it." Wally responded as he grabbed the necklace and put it on.

"How does it feel, big brother?" Angel asked him curiously.

"I don't feel any different." Wally responded as he grabbed the book.

"Maybe you should read the spells first and see what happens." Tails told him.

"Okay. Here it goes." Wally said and clear his throat. " _Olensilri Momamakmi_. _Sho Rin Dah Ken Bok._ " Wally said the spell out loud and the blue crystal began glowing brightly.

"Whoa, Wally! The crystal! It's glowing brightly!" Chip pointed out.

This caused the kids to gasp in awe from this and the crystal blew a wave of light and everything was calm afterwards. The crystal stopped glowing and everything seemed normal.

"Hey, what just happened?" Angel asked curiously.

"I...I don't know, sis. That was just weird. Maybe we should stop for the night and head to bed before we get in trouble." Wally said to them as he closed the book, but he kept the necklace on. The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Tails, Cream, Angel and Chip said at once.

"Okay. Let's go back to bed. Night, guys." Wally said as he walked over to his bed.

"Night, Wally." The other 4 said as they got in their beds. They all feel asleep peacefully. But what they didn't know is that the spell Wally said was the wrong spell.

* * *

The next day, Wally was still sleeping in his bed. Then, something was flying towards him and landed on his chest, causing him to sat up quickly in surprise and Chip flying. He saw that he had a worried and panic look on his face.

"Whoa, Chip. What's wrong?" Wally asked with a concern voice and noticed that the other 3 weren't in the room. "Where's Angel, Tails and Cream?" Wally asked in worried.

"Their in the living room! But there's something that you need to see, Wally!" Chip exclaimed to him.

"What? What is it?" Wally asked him as he got out of his bed.

"It's a... It's a...Just follow me!" Chip exclaimed and flew out in a hurry. Wally was worried on what was going on and ran after Chip to figure out what's going on.

When he was on his way to the living room he heard some talking and shouting and he thought he heard some... Babies crying? He kept running till he slow down and walked over to the living room and his eyes widen at what he was seeing.

He saw Angel, Tails, Cream and Chip talking and chasing not one, not two, but 13 different babies. But, they weren't normal babies, these were his friends who were somehow turned _into_ babies. His ears lowered as they were pretty loud.

Angel grabbed Rouge, who was crying since Knuckles took a toy jewel from her. "Ssh... It's okay, Rouge. There, there. No more crying." Angel said to her as she rocked her a little bit. Rouge stopped crying and looked up at her and babbles.

"Angwel." Rouge said to her. Angel sighs in relief as Rouge still remembers her name and is able to talk a little bit. Sonic was running around the living room with Shadow chasing him.

"Fwaker gonna gwet wit!" Shadow exclaimed to Sonic in anger.

Sonic was just giggling as he continued chasing him.

"Sonic, Shadow! Stop running at once before you hurt yourselves!" Tails shouted to them as he chased them till he grabbed Sonic and Shadow just watched him.

Amy was crying as she sat in her diaper butt and flail he legs and arms. Cream walked over to her and picked her up and did the same to her as Angel did to Rouge. Amy calmed down and she hugged Cream as she sniffles a little bit.

Chip grabbed a baby rattle and flew it back over to Bunnie with a little bit of difficulty since it's bigger than he is, so it was a little heavy for him. Bunnie saw that he was having trouble with it and grabbed it from him and she shook it and giggles.

Chip sighs in relief and then he felt someone grab him and was he felt someone hugging him gently.

"Huh?" Chip asked curiously and saw that it was Vanilla hugging him gently. Chip smiles and thought of how gentle she was being.

But, Tikal crawls over to them and grabbed Chip by his arms, but Vanilla grabbed his legs and they were tugging on him.

"Mwine!" Tikal told Vanilla as she pulled on Chip's arms.

"Nwo, Mwine!" Vanilla told Tikal as she pulled back on his legs.

Wally gasps at this and ran over to the 2 baby girls and easily pulled Chip away from them.

"He's neither of y'alls!" Wally told Vanilla and Tikal with a stern look as he put Chip on his head.

"You okay, Chip?" Wally asked the chihuahua curiously.

"Yeah. Boy, if you didn't get me in time, those 2 would've tore me in half!" Chip responded in fright. Vanilla and Tikal were reaching for Chip, but Wally walked back and shook his head.

"Sorry, girls. But Chip is not a toy." Wally explained to them.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The 2 girls began to cry and Wally and Chip covered their ears.

"Their even louder than Amy and Rouge!" Chip said out loud. Cream, Tails and Angel heard the crying and ran over to them.

"What's wrong with Miss Tikal and my mom?" Cream asked with worry as she picked Vanilla up after she put Amy on her head. Angel put Rouge on her head and picked Tikal up and bounced her a little.

"They were playing tug of war with Chip, so I took him from them." Wally responded.

"Oh." Both Cream and Angel said at the same time as Tikal and Vanilla calmed down.

"Doh!" Tails said as he felt both his twin tails being tugged on.

The children looked and saw Antoine and Rotor were playing with Tails' tails.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The children turned around and saw Silver using his telekinesis and they gasp on who he was using it on.

Blaze was in the air and was crying since she was afraid of heights while Sally watched with amusement.

"No, Silver! Put Blaze down. Now!" Wally shouted at Silver and made him jumped in shock, which caused him to stop using his powers.

Blaze fell, but Wally jumped and slide on his belly as he caught her and he winced a little in pain. He got up and held Blaze in his arms and calmed her down. Blaze calmed down, but a horrible smell was coming from her and since she's wearing a diaper...

"Oh, sick! I think Blaze needs a diaper change and I'm NOT changing her!" Wally said to them as he held Blaze away from him.

"Heh. I'll change her in the nursery room for you, big brother." Angel said to him as she put Rouge and Tikal down to the ground.

She grabbed Blaze from him and took her to the nursery room and the other babies followed her as the older kids followed her as well. Once they were in the nursery room, Angel put Blaze on the changing table and strap her down so she wouldn't fall off.

Angel began changing Blaze's messy diaper while the other babies were playing with stuff in the nursery room.

"So, how did my mom and our friends turned into cute babies?" Cream asked the other 4 curiously.

"Well, they weren't like this when we went to bed last night." Angel responded as she put finished strapping a clean diaper on Blaze and put her on the ground with the other babies.

"Hmm... I think I may know how this happened." Tails said to them. The other kids looked at him curiously.

"How?" The 4 friends asked the yellow 2-tailed fox.

"Probably that spell Wally said last night." Tails responded to them.

"The spell?" Wally asked with a confused look. Then, his eyes widen as he realized what his cousin was talking about.

He grabbed the book and looked at the page he read used his hand and hovered it over the words he said. The spell glowed and revealed what the spell _actually_ was and that made him gulped nervously and he put it down and he ran back to the others.

Angel, Tails, Cream and Chip were back in the living room and playing with the babies. Wally ran inside and ran to them.

"AGE REGRESSION SPELL!" He exclaimed to them.

"What?!" The 4 friends exclaimed at the same time.

"Age Regression Spell. It's a spell that can turn grown people into babies." Wally explained to them as handed the book to Tails and showed them the page with the translated spell on them.

"So, the spell you said out loud was not a Persuasion Spell, but an AR Spell?" Angel asked as she held Rouge in her arms and read the spell. Wally nodded as he scratched the back of his head and chuckles nervously.

"I guess I did." Wally said to them.

"So, is there a way to reverse the spell, Wally?" Chip asked as Amy held him in her arms and gently stroke his head gently.

"I don't really know, Chip." Wally responded as Tails handed him back the book.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Cream asked as she held Vanilla in her arms still. Vanilla was chewing on the tip of Cream's ear, which didn't seemed to bother her any.

"I'm not sure, kid. Looks like we'll have to take care of the little tykes till I can find a reversal spell." Wally responded to her as he saw Sonic crawling over to him and held his arms out to him.

"Uppies, Olly." Sonic said to him as he was reaching out to him.

Wally smiles a little and picked him up and held him in his arms. Sonic makes baby noises and nuzzles Wally's fur gently.

"But you gotta admit, they are really adorable." Angel said as she, Tails, Cream and Chip watched Sonic cuddling Wally.

"Yeah. Maybe looking after them wouldn't be that bad." Wally said. Sonic yawns and fell asleep in Wally's arms peacefully. Then, the saw the rest of the babies sleeping as well.

"Awww." They all said at the same time as they saw this.

The children took the babies to the nursery room and placed the girls in one crib and put the boys in the other, which surprisingly they all were able to fit in the cribs. Wally was the last one that left the room, but he took one last look at the babies and smiles.

He turned the lights off and left the door open as he walks off.

* * *

AN: I know it's been awhile since I did a story like this. It took awhile to find any spells so with a help by UnknownPublisher, one of my friends on Deviantart, he helped me by making up a spell for this story. So, I want to say thank you to him.

Also, this is the first story with my OC, Angel Prower. Hope everyone likes this story. Don't like please don't review it. Thank you.


End file.
